Only Darkness
by Bluenobody112
Summary: After being experimented on for so long, Daybreak refuses to go near human society. After nearly being killed for being a runt, Small vows to never trust any of her kind again. When their pathes collide, will they be each other's death's or salvation? Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A black shadow darted from tree to tree in the unrelenting storm, desperately trying to escape the humans that had done so much testing on him. He could only hope that they would stop chasing him with the pounding rain.

"Where are they?" he yelled, a clap of thunder and flash of lightning revealing the pokemon.

It was an umbreon, with blue streaks instead of yellow wrapping around his body. Beside him, easily keeping up with his pace was a shuppet, it's eyes watchful as they darted around.

"Closer then we'd like, not even the storm seems to be slowing them down," she didn't add that it was affecting him, though.

"Perhaps you should find a place to hide, a place they couldn't possible reach," the shuppet pointedly looked at the mountains looming right up ahead.

"How do you suggest I'd manage, Dancer?" he growled, steering his direction towards them anyways.

"By thinking of something cunning, Daybreak," with those words, the ghost pokemon once again disappeared, evaporating into the night.

Daybreak pushed onwards, he could hear them now, and they grew louder every moment, no matter how much he tried to put distance between them. Breaking through the shelter of trees from the forest, he leaped onto the rocks, a yelp of pain coming from him as he landed on his wounded leg.

Shouts echoed behind him, pushing him onwards, jumping from rock to rock, attempting to find a place to at least duck under. His wet fur dragged him down and the rain-slicked rocks did nothing to help his balance as he struggled upwards.

Louder still, the voices came, until he finally managed to see a pit in the rocks. With the last bits of his strength, he dove for it, curling into a ball once he was safely inside, listening intently for the voices.

"Do you see it anywhere?"

"No, sir."

"Then keep looking! We can't afford to loose that umbreon, it's an important experiment for the boss, and could cost us our job!"

Their horrible sounds slowly faded away as they searched elsewhere, somewhere in the forest. Daybreak hoped it led them as far away from him as possible.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dancer reappeared in front of, her green eyes staring intently at him. Daybreak used to think that she was able to see into his very soul with those eyes, that look.

"There far away now, and there's better shelter just above you." Seeing the umbreon's unmoving figure she sighed and gently said, "You'll heal faster if you're not resting on the wounds you're attempting to heal."

With great effort, Daybreak pulled himself up again, following Dancer's liquid looking movements as she floated towards another dip in the rocks that seemed almost connect to a thin path, that any small pokemon may be able to use to enter.

"Is anyone in there?" Daybreak asked as he cautiously jumped onto the thin path, eyeing the opening.

"I already checked, there's nothing to worry about, just rest," Shuppet gently urged Daybreak forward, falling back as he entered, and glancing around to make sure there truly were no more humans left who had seen them.

Daybreak limped down the small pathway, until he saw a faint glow just ahead. It was an emerald green color and appeared to be coming off of the rocks. As he walked forward, he found himself in a large chamber, and to his surprise, the rocks actually were glowing.

In the light, he managed to see his hind leg. It was red, most of his fur either torn or burned off from his drastic escape. The skin that showed was welted, while the rest was matted with blood, the crimson liquid sliding down, sticking to his black fur.

"You should of made a plan, if you were thinking of escaping," Daybreak glanced at Dancer, she looked like she was resting on one of the rocks, but he knew that ghost pokemon never needed rest of any kind, especially Dancer.

"Thinking? I was dreaming. In dreams there appear to be no obstacles, no consequences…" Daybreak sighed as he lied down on his good side.

He drifted off to asleep nearly instantly, fatigue taking over quickly, now that any possible threat was gone.

Dancer watched Daybreak, slightly sympathetic. "Dreaming is for children. I thought you knew that by now…"

(Small)

A tiny poochyena watched the rain, desperately wishing that it was water running off her fur, water that she was soaked with, not the sticky red substance that coated her now, uncomfortably.

Her eyes stared at the water, watching as it easily mixed with her blood, almost signaling that she was about to become one with the earth once more.

Yelping as teeth sank deeper into her flank, howls echoed around her, all of them urging on her mother to throw her off the cliff, down into the rocky bottom. Her young mind couldn't comprehend what was about to happen as the clan leader walked up to them.

"Toss the runt. You can't hold on to it forever, Inkedsky. Five months is long enough," the mightyena moved aside, allowing the other to move forward, right to the edge.

"Mommy?" the runt turned her head to look at her mother, but found she couldn't as great waves of pain rushed over her.

The clamp on her let go, the feeling of solidity escaped her, as she rushed through the air, only hearing the words, "Goodbye, Small," before she was whisked into the never ending bottom.

Shrill cries carried as far as the content howls of her clan. Small didn't understand why she had to go through this because she was tinier then the rest, didn't understand that she was about to die.

Suddenly, there was a force that yanked her back up, saving her just as she was about to land on one of many unforgiving, sharp tipped rocks.

It dragged her back up, until it came to a small path, dropping her harshly on a smooth pathway towards an opening to a cave. She gave a howl, close to the sound of a dying animal before she lay there, motionless.

More howls were heard above, then a shaky sigh. "That will have to do won't it?"

Small didn't react, the pain had increased now that her mother had let her go, now that she had felt the impact of wounded skin to hard ground.

"I guess you wouldn't talk. Can you, even? I wonder how old you are, since you're so small. None the less, I will attempt to say this; I'm going to go get some medicine to soothe you. Both of your sides are torn to shreds, I doubt you'll be alive by morning, but don't move. Moving never helps, only hurts, especially with a wound like yours."

Small could feel the presence disappear leaving her alone. Leaving her without any distractions from the pain. She wondered if the pack had already left, or if her mother had came running after her, like she did with her other children, or if she, Small, would never see them again.

Her eyelids dropped, her body screaming for rest, but she had a strange feeling that if she let her eyes close now, they may never open up.

Laying there for what felt like hours, the voice reappeared, feeling like a beacon of light to the runt.

"This will sting, but try not to move," it whispered, and she felt the sting, stronger then the pain of bites on her skin.

With a whimper, Small allowed the mysterious person to keep on working on her, until she couldn't help but drift off, her eyes closing, allowing the invisible medic to continue working.

* * *

A/N: Just a redo of a story from two years ago. It's not exactly just dark type pokemon, my favorite pokemon just all happen to be dark type...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was told to update a dead story. So I did...even though I don't remember where exactly I was going with this...**

****Chapter 2

A mud coated paw took another hesitant step forward into the woods. Red eyes shifted around, worriedly, wondering if they were still here, or if he was going to be fine for a few more minutes. He only had a vague notion of were he was going, since the umbreon from earlier had known what he was doing, instead of making a split second decision like himself.

Stepping out of the coverage, a strange appearing poochyena walked forward, it's tail brown, slowly giving into a dark gray the closer it got to his face. A scar was barely visible, disappearing onto his under belly.

"Were did you go, Daybreak?" he whispered, his eyes glancing up at the cliffs. The rain from last night had destroyed any scent the umbreon may have left behind, making his task appear impossible. Not to mention it also made it hard for him to smell where the humans were, also.

With a slightly defeated sigh, the poochyena pressed forward, deciding he may as well check to see if Daybreak had somehow made it up, despite the slippery surface from hard pouring water.

(Daybreak)

A groan escaped Daybreak as he awoke, a pain in his hind leg shooting up into his chest, as he attempted to move. The memory of last night slowly entered his mind as he opened his eyes in the poorly lit cavern.

To his surprise, he found a very small looking poochyena resting near the entrance of the cave, with a slightly worried looking shuppet floating next to it.

"Why is it here?" Daybreak asked, his voice weak.

Dancer glanced at him, before letting out a sigh. "She was thrown off the cliff, her clan all waiting and watching to see her death. She's so small the bite wounds are practically fatal."

"Fatal?" With a start, the umbreon noticed the small pool of blood around the pokemon, her entire torso covered with blood.

"Is she even alive?" Daybreak questioned, cautiously limping towards the runt.

"Somehow. I fear the worst is yet to come, though."

Carefully, he came closer, until he saw it's face, surprised that her eyes were open. Heavy lidded, the small pokemon fearfully watching Daybreak as he came to a stop.

"Wh-who are…you?" the words sounded forced as the poochyena's eyes never left his form.

Slightly startled, he replied, "Daybreak…"

Turning his gaze towards Dancer, she supplied, "Her name's Small. She's almost a year now, a runt if I've ever seen one."

With a slow nod, Daybreak spoke softly, "Why bring her here, if it seems there may be no hope for her to be saved?"

"Because I'd rather try. Or in your cause, just dream it up so it will be so," Dancer replied, "Now, eat some pecha berries, they help stop infection."

With a nod, he accepted the berries Dancer offered, shooting feeble glances at Small. Her eyes were closed now, her breathing becoming soft. For a moment he wondered how exactly she had acquired such wounds, to end up in their care, but something else seemed to bug him. A familiar sent drifted to him coming from the outside.

(Clash)

Coming to a stop, the large, mixed color poochyena stopped by an entrance to a small cave under the bleak sky. His nose twitched as he smelled Daybreak mixed the foul sent of dried and new blood. He knew somewhere in there, Dancer was there, though he couldn't smell her, and there was something else. Something he wasn't quite familiar with.

Cautiously, he made his way into the cave, surprised to see that it glowed. The walls along the narrow path kept the area lit enough to see his way around, although he could of seen well enough in the pitch darkness.

Moving along, the smells became stronger, and he quickly hurried along. Turning a corner he jerked backwards as jaws nearly bit down on his paw.

Looking up, he saw the face of the one he had followed since the breakout, the umbreon's eyes as calculating as ever.

"What do you need now, Clash?" anger tinted Daybreak's words as he glared at the slightly larger poochyena.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were shot in the leg…" Clash trailed off as Dancer appeared in the space right beside Daybreak.

"Yes, I am."

"And I smelled something else. Is there someone else here…?" Hesitantly, Clash tried to peer around Daybreak, but he only jumped in Clash's line of sight. His eyes were narrowed, mouth formed in a snarl.

"Perhaps there is."

"Oh, shush Daybreak. He's only trying to help," Dancer scolded, her glowing eyes gliding to rest on Clash, "Yes, we also found her last night. Although, we don't expect her to live."

"Ah…," having nothing left to stay, Clash's tail twitched under the heated glare of the umbreon.

The silence seemed to suffocate the narrow hallways, as the three of them stared at the other side. Two against one, until finally a side caves.

Finally, with a sigh, Clash mumbled, "I didn't think-"

"You never think. It was going exactly how it was supposed to go. All you had to do was follow me. Instead, you turn around and signaled a high alert," flinching at Daybreak's words, he sighed.

"I know…but we made it. And this is only the beginning, we're not going to be able to escape those humans if we all don't work together."

"You have quite the team spirit idea, don't you?" Dancer mumbled before Daybreak could send another scathing comment, "If you wish to stay, you may. But that's only if you don't run off again."

With a sigh, Clash mumbled, "Thanks, Dancer."

Standing aside, they allowed Clash through, who instantly wondered curiously towards the other, tiny poochyena.

"What are you thinking?" Daybreak hissed.

"I'm thinking maybe Clash and us should stick together. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Dancer's piercing eyes stared directly at Daybreak's, before she wondered back into the large room of the cavern.

Sighing, Daybreak could only wonder how he ended up with such a party.


End file.
